The Fantasy
by JamiW
Summary: A steamy one-shot that explores the fantasy mentioned in Chapter 25 of "Here and There". You don't have to read that to get this, but it might help. B/A


A/N: This is an exploration of a fantasy, and it possibly borders on an "M" rating - bail now if it isn't for you.

**Bobby POV**

* * *

I hadn't thought about it in awhile. I mean, let's face it. I didn't need to fantasize anymore now that I had the real thing.

But when Alex stated, quite seductively I might add, that the tub was plenty big enough for the both of us, well…I couldn't help it. That one particular fantasy just popped to the forefront of my mind.

I would never admit to her the amount of time I'd spent perfecting the scenario in my mind.

Well, maybe I would.

Maybe I would tell her just how many nights I'd spent alone, lying on my sofa, creating the fantasy…taking matters into my own hand…

It wasn't like she hadn't done the same thing. Maybe not exactly the same thing, but…well, she was a sexual being.

I think she might have tried to ignore that fact for awhile. Years, maybe even.

But the bottom line was that Alex really liked sex. _With me_, I added with a mental note of pride.

So it stood to reason that before she and I were together, she might have imagined us together. And she might have sought the same…release…that I had.

And there was the basis for my fantasy.

"Are you coming?" she asked when I still didn't move.

"I'm trying to make sure I'm not dreaming," I admitted with a smile. "This is straight out of one of my favorite fantasies."

She approached me and slowly began removing my clothes. I shut my eyes and stood still, enjoying her seduction.

"You're not dreaming. But tell me about your fantasy. I'll make it come true."

I hesitated, unsure if I could do it. Unsure if it would pressure her into doing something that she didn't want to do.

"Bobby," she encouraged quietly.

I opened my eyes and watched closely as she slid my pants down my legs. She then got down onto her knees so that she could pull off my shoes and socks before removing the pants completely.

"Tell me," she said.

"Before…" I began, closing my eyes against the intense onslaught of sexual sensation as she stood slowly, running her hands up my body as she did so.

My brain was starting to short-circuit and I was afraid that not only would I forget the fantasy, but I would likely forget my name as well.

"Before we were together?" she asked, her mouth now right next to my ear.

"Um…yeah…before…"

"Am I supposed to be guessing?" she teased. "Or are you going to tell me more?"

"I would imagine you in the bath," I said, rushing to get the words out.

"All alone?"

"To start with," I admitted. "But you were thinking about me."

"That's not your imagination," she replied huskily. "I used to do that all of the time."

"You did?"

"You have no idea," she confessed. "Come on. I need to turn the water off. You can finish telling me all about it."

I followed her into the bathroom. The tub was nearly full with steamy, fragrant water.

"So you want me to get in?" she asked me.

I loved that she was so willing to do anything I wanted. She trusted in me completely, and she knew that I would never abuse that trust.

"Uh huh," I said ineloquently.

She stuck one foot in and then the other, her skin immediately flushing from the heat of the water. Or maybe it was from the heat of my stare, I'm not sure.

But whatever the cause, it made her even more beautiful and I realized that I was holding my breath as she slowly eased down into the water.

Once she was all the way in, she leaned her head back against the edge and closed her eyes.

"Are you going to stay over there all night?" she asked me.

"I'm just committing this to memory," I replied honestly. I would be able to replay this scene again in my mind anytime the urge hit me.

"Is this like you imagined?"

"Almost," I said, finally forcing my feet into action. I pulled the clip from her hair and let it spill over the edge of the tub.

"That's better. Keep your eyes closed," I directed. She hummed her agreement, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Now show me," I said, my voice so low that I barely recognized it as my own.

"Show you what?" she asked. But she was breathless. I knew that she knew what I meant.

"Show me what you would do when you thought of me."

"I thought this was supposed to be _your_ fantasy."

"This is my fantasy. I want to watch you."

She hesitated for a minute. I knew she was trying to decide if she could do it. I wasn't going to force the issue.

In another thirty seconds, I was just going to climb in there with her and forget the whole thing.

But then she nodded slowly.

"Okay. But tell me..."

"Anything."

"Is this what you would think about? When you were…" she trailed off, and I found it endearing that she couldn't say the words. "You would think about me doing… this…and then you would…"

"Uh huh."

"And that would do it for you?"

"Oh yeah. Every time."

It was almost doing it for me now, and we had barely touched each other. Or ourselves.

But the visual was just incredible.

And just when I thought it couldn't get any better, it did.

I sat down on the edge of the tub, entranced as she began slow, deliberate movements.

"Talk to me," she whispered.

"You're supposed to be pretending I'm not here," I softly teased.

"I thought I was supposed to be recreating the scene for you. In my fantasies, you always talked to me."

Emotion surged through me with that confession and I found myself spellbound. And a little tongue-tied.

"Bobby," she pleaded. I swallowed hard and tried to think of something to say.

"I used to watch for you," I began, my voice a deep rumble filled with desire. "I liked getting to work before you so that I could watch you come in. I couldn't wait to see what you were going to wear."

"You paid attention?"

"Always. Too much," I admitted with a low chuckle. "I noticed exactly how low your neckline was or how tight your jeans were. I found myself cataloging which things were my favorite. The clingy slacks, the sleeveless shirts…I was ashamed of myself for being so unprofessional."

"You hid it well."

"Well…I didn't want you to think I didn't respect you."

"So what happens next?" she asked me, never ceasing her motions.

"In my fantasy?"

"Uh huh."

"I come over to your house. Maybe we'd argued that day or you were upset. Something. So I come over and let myself in."

"You would never do that," she chuckled lightly.

"In my fantasy, I had the courage to be bold. I let myself in and I found you in the bath, just like you are now."

I couldn't keep from touching her anymore. I reached into the water and trailed my fingertips along her skin.

She sighed in appreciation and shifted in the tub, instinctively seeking to increase the pressure.

"Your eyes are closed so you don't know I'm there," I continued in a quiet voice.

"Oh, I know you're there," she countered breathlessly. "And it makes it so much better."

I smiled at her adjustment to the vision, loving the idea that our scenarios were so similar.

"Keep going," I encouraged.

"That's exactly what you say. You want me to keep going. But I want…"

"You want what?" I asked finally when she didn't continue.

But she was getting close, and she couldn't seem to formulate the words. I leaned over and placed kisses along the side of her face.

"Alex, what do you want?" I asked again.

"I want you…I want you to take over…so then you…you climb in…with me."

And so I did. I eased down into the water at the opposite end and ran my hands up her legs.

Her skin was hot and so, so soft. Her face was flushed and when she opened her eyes, those incredible golden-brown eyes, and they held so much love in them, so much desire, I just lost all control.

"Come here," I said urgently, with my hands on her hips.

She was on edge, desperate for release, just like me. She quickly settled herself down onto me until I was exquisitely, completely buried inside of her.

For a moment, I couldn't move. Neither did she. As many times as we'd been intimate, this time was different. It was a blending of our innermost fantasies and the feeling of closeness, the melding of minds and bodies…I can't put it into words.

She brought her lips down to mine and kissed me so sweetly, so tenderly that it almost brought tears to my eyes. Clearly she was feeling the same emotion and that was no surprise. We were connected in every sense of the word.

When finally my body's base instinct to move overrode my mind's desire to forever savor the moment, we began a leisurely rhythm.

It wasn't enough.

Slow and steady turned into fast and erratic and I wanted to wait for her, I needed to wait for her, but I wasn't sure if I was going to make it and then she called out my name on a long drawn-out moan and the sound of her and the feel of her and the smell of us intermingling with the fragrance she'd put in the water…I was undone.

-----------

I held her close for a long time, long enough for the water to have gone cold.

"We need to get out," she mumbled into my neck. I felt a shiver go through her and so I forced myself into action.

"Turn on the shower. We'll warm up in there."

"I'm going to need sustenance, too," she told me with a grin as she climbed out of the tub.

"I'll order us something," I agreed. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to order room service while she started the shower. When I got back, she was already underneath the hot spray.

"That was…" she began when I pulled the curtain closed behind me.

"Yeah," I agreed. There were no words to describe it. "Thank you."

"You're going to thank me?"

"For acting out my fantasy," I told her as I poured some shampoo into my hand. I motioned for her to turn around and then I began rubbing the liquid into her hair.

"You don't need to thank me for that," she murmured.

"No?"

"Uh uh," she said. "I always wondered what went on in that creative mind of yours. Now I know."

"Oh, honey. You have no idea. I had years to fantasize about you. We're just getting started."

The End


End file.
